What If?
by Blacki Niwa
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione and Draco have had a fight and broken up, Experiance their pain in the style of a Musical?....songfic...........my 1st songfic be kind...
1. What If?

**(Song: **_What if my Kate Winslet_ )

"Well then fine" Hermione yelled, going red in the face, "be like that!"  
"Be like what, I'm always like this!" Draco yelled back, "juts go running  
off to your little Potty and Weasel, they were right, this relationship  
would never work."  
"if you don't like it then end it!"  
"Fine I will!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
**_Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change  
Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
_**  
Hermione sat alone in her room staring out of her open window. They were  
dead and nothing she could do would bring them back together, could her  
hart have loved and been broken for the first time....  
**_  
What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_**  
  
Draco stared into his mirror, so much pain ran through his hart. No longer  
did the blood seem to pump through his hart, it was ice, ice blocking  
everything, every thought every feeling....  
  
**_Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way_**  
**_And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change_**  
  
In the great hall both parties stole glances at one another. Both thinking  
the same, "stand up go over..."  
**_Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side_**  
  
"Hermione.."  
  
**_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
  
If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine_**  
  
"Draco....."  
  
'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind  
  
**_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know_**  
  


~*~  
**_a/n_**

_ok__ never wrote a song fic before but I was listing to the song and  
really could resist.  
Disclaimer/ I do not own the song or Harry Potter I just own the idea of  
this piece of writing_


	2. Beautiful Goodbye

**Hermione lay face down on her bed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks onto the tightly clutched pillow. Her two best friends, Harry and Ron, left the room quietly, there was nothing they could do, they didn't understand this…..  
With a slight upwards glance Hermione's stinging red eyes met the windows cruel showing of the lonely night sky**

Fed up with my destiny   
And this place of no return   
Think I'll take another day   
And slowly watch it burn   
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by   
I still remember you and I   
And that beautiful goodbye 

**Pulling out her dairy from under the pillow, her trembling fingers traced across words written so recently, and moments viewed long ago**

We staggered through these empty streets   
Laughing arm in arm   
The night had made a mess of me   
Confession kept me warm   
I don't really miss you, I just need to know   
Do you ever think of you and I   
And that beautiful goodbye 

When I see you now   
I wonder how   
I could've watched you walk away   
If I let you down   
Please forgive me now   
For that beautiful goodbye   
yea, yea, yeah 

**Harry and Ron joking at her sides Hermione walked solemnly along the now seemingly empty corridor. The door to her right swung open, cold grey, greatly missed, eyes met her still sore brown ones, and in that second  things seemed normal, everyting was back,**

**"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT MUDBLOOD?"**

In these days of no regrets   
I keep mine to myself   
And all the things we never said   
I can say for someone else   
Nothing lasts forever, but we always try   
And I just can't help but wonder why   
We let it pass us by, yeah 

**Running into the girls toilets, Hermione slammed the cubicle door behind her. Tears once again staining her face she hunched her knees close to her hart, as she sat atop the toilet seats closed lid. How could he go back to how he was, being so cruel and so heartless….How?**

When I see you now   
I wonder how   
I could've watched you walk away   
If I let you down   
Please forgive me now   
For that beautiful goodbye 

**Stepping out the cubicle she numbly walked over to the sinks. As the water filled in the cracked basin, she dipped her hands and brought the fast falling water to her face. As the last drops cascaded from her cheeks and foreheads, she gazed at her reflection in the murky chipped mirror, scowling at her pitiful reflection.**

But what can I do?   
**Glass cascaded to the floor as Hermione right fist came in contact with her reflections forehead**!  
What I can't do to you   
**As**** her left fist connected with the already carked mirror, pain shot through her knuckles as a pice of glass slid into her skin!  
And sometime I cry, yeah  
**Shaking, she brought her trembling hands to eyelevel!**   
It's a fools lullaby........   
**The blood streamed down her hand, and smeared across her face as she clasped her trembling fingers and palms to her face…**  
Sometimes I cry   
**As****** tears mingled with the crimson blood, a hand hooked under Hermione's elbow and gently pulled the crying wreck of a girl to her unsteady feet.  
It's just a fools lullaby.......  
  
**

**As she lay asleep in the hospital wing her hand bandaged, she never saw the blonde slip in and out of the room, as he, without a crony or friend by his side, stroked her pale forehead, and lay a secret kiss atop her soft lonesome lips.**

Ohh, I'm dyin inside....yeah

**A/N**

_Ok I wasn't going to continue this but hey hen you get an idea you get an idea. For this chapter I want to thank Jennie, Jenni, Mum and Lisa for reading and giving me your opinions._

_Song is Beautiful Goodbye by _Amanda Marshall, _so I thank her for singing it._

_Ok well review and let me know whether or not its worth continuing..___


	3. The Dream

****

Late that night, Draco re-entered the Slytherin Common room. His hands were shaking slightly, his hair was out of place, his grey eyes slightly puffy from where he had shed secret tears of loss and pain. 

__

'She did it because of me….'

He had no intention of staying in the common room with his house mates- he wanted to go straight to his room and be alone. He was safer alone. No one could hurt him when he was alone.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Draco paused- he wouldn't escape so easily now. Turning, he found Blaise walking towards him, a huge smirk upon the idiot's face, Crabbe and Goyle close by. "Hey Malfoy, that bitch Granger, did you hear she mashed herself up in the girl's bathroom?"

Draco's blood began to boil. Unknowingly his fists clenched, yet he shoved them in his pockets and forced a smirk upon his pale thin lips. "Yeah, the mudblood eh? What happened?" He didn't need to know what happened. He knew it was because of him, and he didn't need to hear the rumours that had no doubt started.

The Slytherins had known Draco had been with Granger, they had bet him to. He had manipulated that. He had feelings for her, and had known the only way they could have been together was if the Slytherins all thought he was using her. Hermione had found it hilarious. Draco remembered the amount of times he had watched her suppress giggles over his housemates' stupidity.

"Aren't you glad you're not with her anymore, Malfoy? I mean, not only is she a mudblood but she's a head case too." Blaise laughed, closely followed by the rest of the common room, who were listening. Malfoy's fists tightened, but he forced himself to laugh too.

__

'Hermione, I'm sorry…'

__

Look into the future- what do you see?   
I really need to know now, is there a place for me?   
Tell me, where do we go from here?  
  
Take me as you find me, for what I am-  
And when I make mistakes, please understand.

'You understood me better than anyone, when I screwed up you didn't care you helped me along, smiling all the way…'  
  
And as long as I know you're near   
There is nothing for me to fear

'With out you what am I…?'  
  
Out of the darkness, a light shines   
Burning through the coldest night   
And we can find a way   
(together we'll make it)

****

'Please...'   


With every step we take   
(moving closer together)

'Hermione…?'   


If were gonna survive   
The dream must stay alive  
  
Baby will you hold me, when I'm afraid   
See me through the danger, till the break of day   
If there's love there's a chance for me   
Just believe in yourself you'll see

****

'Do you remember when we snuck into the library, or the edge of the forest, just to be together, or when you took me to that muggle horror movie, how scared you got, and how great it felt to hold you safe in my arms? The fact the movie was muggle didn't even bother me, just being with you was enough…'  
  
Out of the darkness, a light shines   
Burning through the coldest night   
And we can find a way   
(together we'll make it)

**__**

'I ruined everything…'   


With every step we take   
(moving closer together)

'How can this be true...'   


If we're gonna survive   
The dream must stay alive

****

"Malfoy! You listening?" Blaise's childish voice snapped across Draco like a cane. He shook his head.

"Long Day, Zabini, and I have a potion's essay to finish. Unlike the rest of you low lives, I have more important things to concern myself with than the loss of a mere mudblood." With a final smirk, he turned to march up to his dormitory. 

The Slytherins all shrugged and turned back to their activities. Draco was always like this- it wasn't unusual.

Entering his dorm room, Draco sealed the door magically shut behind him, and slid to the floor. Tears once again streaming down his pale cheeks. Burying his head in his hands, his white blonde hair flopped down tickling his skin._  
  
And as long as I know you're near   
There is nothing for me to fear_

**__**

'Hermione, I'm sorry..."   
  
Out of the darkness, a light shines   
Burning through the coldest night   
And we can find a way   
(together we'll make it)

**__**

'We aren't together and you're never going to want me back…'

  
With every step we take   
(moving closer together) 

'I hate this, I hate not being with you, I hate this all I hate that I can't have you. I hate you more knowing you hate me… when…'  


If we're gonna survive   
The dream must stay alive

****

"I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!"


	4. I Hate You

****

_A/n Disclaimer:__  
I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich, rich I tell thee….cough just read _

_¬ ¬_

_Oh and the song this time is 'I hate you'( or I hate everything about you) by '3 days grace'_

**"So if you're not going to tell me anything then why are you here?"**

**"I figured I would see if you had anything worth while to say?"**

**"Are you saying that what my feelings aren't worthwhile?" Draco stared pleadingly desperate, into the eyes of the girl before him. Nothing but her cold expression met him back, making his dreams feel as though they had stopped in the ice that was her eyes.**

**"No," she said cool and calm, "I'm saying you're not worthwhile." With a flick of her fiery red hair, Ginny Weasly turned abruptly and opened the portrait leading to Gryffindor tower.**

**"Wait Ginny!" Draco called after her his voice pleading, panic stricken, "please you're her best friend you have to help me! I love her!" He waited!**

** Ginny stopped.**

**He had been pouring his heart out to the young redhead for the past hour and now she was just going to walk away and leave him hanging. "Please Ginny. I'm begging you."**

**Ginny stiffened, without so much as a backwards glance she stepped forwards and slammed the portrait shut. **

**The fat lady stumbled in her seat, "Well really." She said testily, straightening out her pink dress, giving Draco a disapproving look.**

**Defeated, Draco turned to leave. It was hopeless; he was never going to get her back. Her friends had all refused him passage to see her, to talk, comfort, explain, anything and everything was being denied him. He was losing. **

**Malfoy's didn't lose!**

**            "Malfoy?" Draco looked up. **

**Lavender brown was stood before him. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform, but had adjusted it to fit the requirement of a school tart. Shirt shortened, shirt unbuttoned, tie lose. She looked somewhat puzzled to see Draco standing there, looking like a lost soul.**

**Only then did Draco notice he hadn't actually yet moved from Gryffindor towers entrance.**

**Without responding to her, Draco made to push past Lavender, but she stopped him. **

**"You want to see Hermione again don't you?"  Slowly he nodded.**

** "You've been trying for a while now isn't it obvious," she smirked gleefully "she doesn't want you? Besides why would _you_ want her anyway? She's nothing special!"  
  
At Lavender's words, Draco's pale fists clenched tightly together, "She's special to me got it?" Again Draco began to walk of, feeling more deflated, thanks to yet another Gryffindork. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that.**

**"You know," Lavender said slyly. Her voice oily, as though she we're trying to tempting him with a double chocolate cake, "I could get you some information…" she turned and faced his back. **

**He had stopped. **

**"For a price of course!"******

_Every time we lie awake_

_After  hit we take_

_Every felling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every room-mate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

**Hermione effortlessly descended the stairs, into Gryffindor common room. She was making the effort to show her face in there more often. Mainly to help steam the flow of gossip that was going around. And to rob her mind of the endless thought patterns, of Draco Ruddy Malfoy!**

**There was a small crowed of girls clustered upon the sofa giggling away and listening eagerly to someone who was obviously parading something or some new thread of gossip. Who knew, with these numb minded school children.  
  
Ginny was amongst them, and when she saw Hermione, the colour from her cheeks drained. Curiously Hermione waved at her, half saying hello and half signalling the girl over.**

**Timidly, Ginny began to move forwards. **

**Suddenly, Lavender Browns face popped up from the crowed. When she saw Hermione she grinned and tapped her neck. A small purple bruise was clearly visible.  
  
Hermione snorted in disgust, "so Lavender has a love bite" she scoffed, "which boy was it this week." In most people's eyes, especially the boys, Lavender was the schools bicycle, and she didn't even attempt to hide it either.**

**Lost for words, Ginny stared helplessly at her best friend. She didn't want to tell her, but…**

** "D….D…Draco!" she chocked, "Malfoy gave it her!**

_Only when I stop to think about it_

**"Draco?"**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**"Hermione!**** Wait!" Ginny yelled after Hermione, who had marched over to the portrait hole, flung it wide open, and jumped out.   
The room shook with the force of the slam that followed. A hushed silence fell over the occupants, a faint, _"Ow! Didn't your mother teach you not to slam portraits..." _was herd, as everyone's eyes fell upon Ginny.**

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

**Draco spat. **

**After twenty minutes server brushing, and rinsing, his mouth still didn't seem clean. The taste of Lavender Brown still lingered upon the back of his mouth.   
That stupid brat had promised information, and all he'd got was a, **

**_"She's barley left her room since coming back from the hospital wing." _**

** Angry with himself, for being taken in by Lavenders stupid trick, he slammed his emerald toothbrush upon the sink.**

**Hermione's once happy image swam before him, blinding his thoughts.**

_Only when I stop to think about it_

**He had to see her, no bullshit this time. He was going to see her.**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**Running down the old corridors, no thought of destination in her mind, Hermione pushed herself to keep going. As far away from Gryffindor tower as she could get, was all she wanted. **

**Draco had already forgotten her, he hadn't come to see her, he no longer loved her…He had never loved her. Well she didn't love him…not now…not after that, how could she love him?**

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know_

**Two at a time, Draco took the stairs back up towards ****Gryffindor****Tower****. He would push his way through, demand to see her. Screw everyone else, he had to see Hermione. **

**Pushing past several students, he ran up to more sets of stairs. Panting he reached another landing.   
He turned to go up the last set of stairs, when he fell backwards, as girls running down the wooden stairs collided into him.**

**Rubbing his head, he jumped to his feet, all set on running again, when he relised who the girl was "Hermione?"**

_Only when you stop to think about me,_

_Do you know_

**"Draco!"   
She stared up at him. Her face pink, eyes red and swollen with tears! As her mind caught up, her expressions became cold and angry. "Get away from me!" she yelled.**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

**Offering her a hand, Draco gave a small relieved smile. "I wanted to see you." He explained, "Hermione I wanted to talk to you and tell you…"**

**"Tell me what?" she hissed, scooting up against the stairs away from his pale hand. Not wanting to touch or hear him.**

**"That…" he gave a small gulp, "That I love you Hermione, and I want to be with you again," he paused praying for a response, "I love you."**

**Hermione stared painfully.**

**"Draco…I...**

_I hate_**"**

**"**_You hate_**"**

**"**_I hate_**"**

_You love me_**?**

**"I hate you!" She yelled again, "Stay the hell away from me; I never want to see you again. Jumping to her feet she turned her back and ran.**

**Tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran faster with each straining heart beat. Away…Away from him...Away from Draco...Away from any feelings, any dreams…Anything and Everything that spelled Draco Malfoy!**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_


	5. Wherever You Will Go

**A/N:** I do not own Harry Potter, but gods if you so wish me to…please send him and Draco wrapped up in a box.  
J Actually I just love writing so don't hate me. I know Draco seems oddly un-Draco-ish in this chapter but hey my plot, my manipulation. p. Anyways this is the last bit before the Epiolge which is like half done already.

**Song: **The Calling, _Wherever You Will Go_ ENJOY my darlings.

"I hate him, I hate him so much! I never want to see him again! I never want to think about him! I hate him! Gin, I hate him so much, it bloody hurts!"  
Crumpled, white, used tissues lay strewn across the Gryffindor common room floor. The fire crackled warmly from behind the grate, the room thrown into a calming ocean of red and gold, but broken apart by the young girl spilling her broken heart out upon her best friend's nightdress.  
  
Hermione had returned shortly after midnight, to find the tower clear of students. It was how she wanted it. She had fallen just short of the portrait hole and collapsed into a heap.

Her delicate cheeks had become pink from the fall of endless tears that threatened to strip her flesh to the bone.  
  
Ginny had found her soon after. Taking her friend into her caring arms, Hermione had spilled out every detail of her encounter with Draco. The lives of four boxes of tissues had been sacrificed.

Ginny's kind warming heart made her the perfect outlet for Hermione's troubles. She had listened wordlessly through out her best friend retailing, supplying her with a fresh tissue when the old became unusable.

"…I hate him so much, it really hurts!"  
  
Stroking Hermione's bushy hair soothingly, Ginny nodded, "I know! I know it hurts…" Breathing silently, she slid off her chair and knelt before Hermione.

Gently she cupped Hermione's face in her hands, and raised the brunette's bloodshot eyes to meet her own. A gentle smile spread across her freckled face. "But I also know you don't hate him."  
  
Shocked, Hermione pulled back. "Yes I do," she demanded defensively. "I hate him. I hate him with every fibre of my being, every strand of my hair, every beat of my heart!"  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Hermione paused, and Ginny continued- "If you hate him so much, why are you crying for him?" The younger girl stood up- even in her nightdress she looked mature.

Hermione had so much respect for the young Weasley- she was full of a sort of wisdom that others would never posses. Hermione was wise through books, but Ginny, well, she was wise through experience. At the right moments she'd often say the thing you needed to hear, even if you didn't want to hear it.

"You love him! You love him so much it it's killing you to admit it. But you will admit it. I know you love him, because you hate him so much just for even living."

Hermione stared.

"If you hated him, and I mean truly hated him, you wouldn't be crying right now. You wouldn't give two flicks of your wand if he had kissed even the Bloody Barron,"

Despite herself, Hermione gave a small chuckle, and Ginny smiled lovingly. "But you are crying. You're crying because you love him, and you feel like he's betrayed you." Ginny sighed, defeated. "He only did it because of you. He was outside the Fat Lady trying to get in to see you. Lavender took advantage of him being desperate and pretended she had information on you."

"Why?" Hermione asked, perplexed. Ginny shrugged, giving her friend a half smile.

"Most probably, to add another notch upon her bedpost." Both girls sniggered- it was exactly the sort of thing Lavender would do. "Even still..." Ginny placed a hand upon Hermione's- "what are you going to do?"

**_So lately, I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
  
_**

"I have to go and find him, and tell him…tell him that I…"

**_Could you make it on your own?_**

"I hate you!" Draco had heard those words before. Despise, repulsive, sickening and loathing were words that Draco had once been so used to, they would have washed across him, like a pebble to water.

But to hear those words from someone whom you had just confessed your love to? The only person you had confessed such feelings to? No description on earth could match the pain that Draco was now feeling with every beat of his broken heart.

With every step he took, Malfoy was getting further and further away from his grip on reality. His world had become a blur of dull pastel colours. He walked through three ghosts, one of which was the Bloody Baron, and never once noticed the chill of the wandering dead that shuddered up his spine.

_"I hate you!"_

_"I hate you!" "I hate you!"_

_"I hate you!"_

They were the only words to penetrate him! They played so loudly in his head that he was immune to the call of his name, which echoed in the floors above his head.

  
**_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
_**

"Draco!"

**_Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go…_**

"Draco! Draco! Draco!"

Everything Ginny had said made sense. Hermione knew how she felt; she knew those words she had iced Draco with were words she had said out of fear and rage. She knew they weren't the three words she should have said. 'I' and 'you', maybe, but not 'hate'. 'Hate' had no place within Hermione's heart.

**_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday_**

As she ran, down the corridors of Hogwarts calling out Draco's name, she became frantic. What if he wouldn't forgive her? What if she couldn't find him? What if she never got a chance to tell him, just how she felt? What if? WHAT IF?

"DRACO!"

**_  
To watch you, to guide you,  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_**

Hermione shot across the second floor stairs, just as Draco turned to go down to the first floor. Spotting him, she called his name.

Her voice echoed around the corridor. Draco did not turn. He was lost within himself.  
Calling again, Hermione strained her vocal cords with effort.

Something in Draco's brain broke the pattern. The line of 'I hate you's was broken by a frantic, desperate call. He blinked. Was he hearing things?

Turning, he looked back above him. There on the balcony above, staring down at him, obviously out of breath, was Hermione! His jaw fell.

This had to be a trick of the light or something. "…Hermione?"

**_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go_**

Hermione did not move- she stayed on her balcony. Staring down at the lost boy below her! Tears swamped her eyes as she fought to remain standing.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she called down to him, her voice strained. She had been yelling so hard before, it was beginning to crack. "I don't hate you! I'm sorry. I was just hurt. When Lavender… I… she… I thought you were replacing me!" As her voice became tighter, and strained with panic, Hermione closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling out of her rapidly swelling eyes.

**_  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_**

Draco could still hardly believe that she was standing above him, let alone that _she _was apologising to _him_! Hadn't this fight been his entire fault?****

**_Runaway with my heart…_**

And just what did she mean, 'replacing'? He could never, would never replace her! She was everything to him. 'I don't just confess my love to anyone….' Before Hermione, Draco didn't even know what TRUE love was.

**_  
Runaway with my hope…_**

Was this? Was she?

**_  
Runaway with my love…_**

True love?

**_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on_**

Hermione was now walking down the stair case. Her vision was still blurring as she fought to keep Draco in her sight. She didn't want to see him go again. She didn't want to see them part from each other's arms again.

**_  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_**

Draco stepped towards her, as she took the last step onto his level. Their level!  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I don't hate you…"

He couldn't take it anymore!

With one step, he swept her into his arms. Her body fell into his, as he lifted her from the floor, holding her for dear life. He closed his eyes tight, burying his face into her hair.

Tears fell from Draco's grey eyes. He didn't care, not anymore. He just wanted to hold her, to be with her.

To love her!

**_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go _**

If it was possible, Hermione would have died right there. To once again be in Draco's arms. To once again be comforted by his love. To just be as they were now, untouched by lies, naked against the truth. This was a pure as they had ever been. And they both knew it!

They both felt it!

**_If I could turn back time…_**

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Pulling away from her, he wiped his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I... I can't even remember the reason we broke up… just please… please take me back, I'm begging…"

"You don't have to beg!" Hermione raised her hand to Draco's cheek and smoothed away the last of his tears. "I love you."

**_  
I'll go wherever you will go…_**

"I love you too."

**_  
If I could make you mine…_**

"Then of course… I'll take you back." She smiled, sealing his worries with a kiss.

  
**_I'll go wherever you will go…_**

****

****

**A/N:** Don't hate me. I love you all. I just want to write. So I hope you liked. Stay tuned for the Epilogue, and I'll finish this off soon.  
Love ya  
xxxx


	6. Wonderful Tonight THE END

**Original Idea: **Draco gets on stage and sings wonderful tonight, to Hermione, while the whole great hall stares at him.  
"Yes I do realise she isn't blonde."

**A/N** _this Chapter holds many thanks to My Ex Boy-Friend, (but still good friend(when we talk)) Chris Rintoul. Because he still manages to make me smile, even if he doesn't realise it. Plus it's because of him that I even know this song exists.  
I wrote this Chapter while I was at my Nan's and still hadn't finished the main Chapters but I like writing the ending of bits of it even if its not finished. So for all those Hermione Draco Fans this is the final Chapter of What If. Read Review and Love me!!!!_

**Song: **_Eric Clapton-Wonderful Tonight. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I own no rights to the song or the Characters of this story; If I did I would be a very rich person right now. The story line alone belongs to me, and your opinion is your own, but I still want to hear it. _

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

Small, sweet, delicate kisses lined the rim of Hermione's lips, which had curved themselves into a pleasing smile. Thin loving fingers traced themselves through her light bushy brown hair, gently caressing her scalp and ears.

She closed her eyes again, as she felt the always welcome presence of her beloveds' lips upon her own. Draco's kisses where heavenly. His lips, though thin and pale, where warm and soft, they fitted upon her own like the final peaces of a puzzle, her Ying to his Yang. Briefly she wondered how she had ever lived without him, and his talented lips.

Of course his lips where not his only attraction! Just the only one keeping her occupied at this present time!  
  
Draco smiled, gently pulling away from his girlfriend. She pouted, and he teased her lips once more, with a soft touch. He smiled lovingly at her. Affectionately, he ran the back of his hand, softly down her silk like, cheek and neck, rubbing her chin gently, before kissing her upon the nose.

Nobody paid the young couple any attention. And why would they? Christmas was just around the corner, and the streets of Hogsmeade where full of last minute shoppers trying to find the perfect last minute gift for there sweet hearts.  
Hermione and Draco were sat peacefully in front of a roaring fire, in the safety and warm shelter of the Three Broomsticks.

The only disturbance that occurred had been, when Blaise, Pansy Crabb and Goyle had all entered the pub, not too long before. Pansy needless to say was not impressed to find her beloved Slytherin Prince with his strong pale arms around the know-it-all Gryffindor.  
But with title of Slytherin Prince, Draco's word would automatically become law. And with Hermione as his word, and a stern look to boot, Blaise, Pansy Crabb and Goyle had no chose but to accept, swallow their pride and congratulate Draco. Hermione commented, when they left, that their sickened expressions where the best Christmas gift she could hope to receive this year.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me_

As the evening sky blanketed the Hogsmeade village, Draco and Hermione could be seen wandering aimlessly around. A thin shower of snow floating over head, crunching softly beneath their shoes.  
  
Hermione's thin hands laced Draco fingers, and she walked with her head against his shoulder, his school, scarf wrapped around her neck. The Slytherin colors of silver and green warming her with along side Draco's heart.

They had no set plan as to where they were going. Just happy to be in each others company. Happy to follow each other, to the end of time itself.

_And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright_

As Hermione gave a small sneeze, Draco pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
She laughed at his concern. "I'm fine" she breathed against his kiss.  
_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

The Hogwarts gates came gradually into view. Draco's hold on Hermione remained. He knew he would have to part from her soon, and had no desire to relinquish his grip until he absolutely had to. He cursed the sorting Hat for separating them.  
If he could he would stay with her until death it's self dared part him from his Gryffindor's side.

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes_

Hermione sighed to herself. She didn't want to go back to the tower. She wished that she could stay outside with Draco all evening, forever. Together. Just being.

The snow was settling in her hair. She looked up at Draco. Snow had settled in his hair as well. It was hard to see at first because his blond was so pale already.

A snow flake fell upon his nose. Hermione ungloved her hand and lightly smoothed of the frozen crystal, upon to her own pale skin.

As she moved her hand across his face, she felt his lips shiver at her touch.  
Once again she felt the soft bruise of his kiss, as he took her hand in his and kissed every finger in turn. His eyes closed savoring her being.

_And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize_

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. A few of the castle lights flickered off, as students retired early to bed.  
Draco's hands rested upon Hermione's hips, and they held each other close. The cold of the snow and nights air failing to penetrate them.  
  
Both inclined there heads, there lips connecting in the familiar way that only they knew.  
They remained like this. Two hearts merged as one, connected deeply by true love.

As their lips parted, the air between them remained tight. Hermione laid her head against her loves collar bone. And he in turn laid his head against her head. Her hair ticking his nose. The sound of his breathing lulling her into a state of tranquility.

_How much I love you_

The fat Lady was still awake as the couple approached hand in hand. She glowered slightly at them, but a faint smile lingered at the corners of her mouth.

In her time she had seen many couples walking down the Hogwarts corridors. She knew by now what first love looked like. She couldn't help but feel the glowing warmth of Draco and Hermione's love.  
  
_It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed_

Draco didn't want to let her go, as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open to allow Hermione's entrance. She smiled lovingly at him, blessing him with a thousand good night kisses, as she too fought the erge to stay.

_And then I tell her_

Finally as when they parted. Draco watched her until the portrait door closed slowly behind her. He knew she was probably still stood there. Smiling to herself, in that cute way she did. He envisioned her nose wrinkled in her pleased expression. Her hair and the soft way it framed her face.

_As I turn out the light_

Slowly he walked up to the portrait. The Fat Lady had disappeared now all the Gryffindor's where inside.

Placing his hand against the wall Draco smiled.

On the other side of the portrait Hermione too was holding her hand pressed against the wall, almost inline with Draco's. Neither knew.  
Slowly each closed there eyes, breathing in loves flavor.

As they opened their eyes. Both sighed, and breathed the purest words they could ever say...

"Hermione..."

"Draco..."

_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

"...I love you"

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

THE END

xxxxxxxx

**A/N: ** Well that's it. And funny enough just as I finish this chapter (and Fiction) what song appears on my speakers?

Answer: Kate Winslet 'What If' I think that proves it is the end, when you write it while listening to the beginning.  
  
I'm actually really happy to have finished this fiction. It proves now I can finish a story. It was hard because there where so many songs I fell in love with that I wanted to include. I may carry on and do one shots but I don't know.

I hope if your reading this you enjoyed it. I was a bit iffy with this chapter, as its been a while since I've felt what its like to be in love. But for this Chapter I really want to thank Sarah and Cameron for inspiring me, with there love. You two are the most adorable couple I have ever met and not only that you're my best friends to so thank you.

And also thank you to my beta reader. I know its hard or you to tell me what you really think of these fictions of mine. But thank you for reading them through and correcting my mistakes. You're the best my darling, thank you from the depths of my heart.

Well that's it for this Fiction. Thank you for your support. And please have a look at my other work, review I love to hear form you all.  
TTFN  
love Blacki Niwa.

xxx


End file.
